A Bundle
by shortie990
Summary: Sam always wanted to be a mother, what happens when it literally arrives at her door step. A JaSam story but also a Kristina and Sam story. Please read. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**Changed the name of the baby! **

**

* * *

**

A Bundle

Prologue

It was quarter passed midnight as the taxi pulled up to the side of the building and a young woman stepped out, holding a bundle against her chest, looking up at the tall apartment building before her. She was dressed in a dark coat of some kind, her face hidden beneath a black felt fedora perched low on her head. The moonlight poured down on her up casted face making the pale skin of her chin and orbs of hazel eyes glow against the black marble sky.

As the taxi pulled away, the young woman looked nervously over her shoulder, at the darkened streets around her, the only light coming off of the street lamp that hung a few feet from where she stood grounded.

The night was filled with silence and mystery it seemed as she once again looked around at her surroundings. She was alone. A lost soul of Port Charles.

Just then the wind whistled through the empty streets, blowing a cold breeze against the young woman and the bundle in her arms. A high pitched cry escaped from the bundle as the wind blew once again across it, blowing loose garbage at her feet.

The young woman immediately looked down at the baby in her arms and quieted it. Shifting its weight to her other arm. "Sssshhh," she whispered appearing down and placing a finger to the infant's rose petal lips. The child then fell back to sleep.

She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

Adjusting the blankets around the baby, covering it, the young woman made her way into the building.

The lobby was empty as the young woman pushed opened the doors and stepped into the warm atmosphere of the building. _The door man must be on his break_, she thought to her self as she held the bundle more firmly to her chest and quickly made her way towards the elevators. She did not want to get caught. She had a task to be done and it had to be done quickly well it was still quiet.

The elevator doors opened with a ping before her. She briskly stepped in and pressed the close button, not wanting to be seen. Before pressing a floor button she reached into the pocket of her coat and withdrew a slip of paper. Her eyes appeared down on the paper for a quick second before looking up once again and pressing the button to the top floor, the tenth.

The ride up was a slow one it seemed to the young woman who appeared every second or so up at the monitor reading the floor levels:

2nd floor

3rd floor

4th floor

5th floor

6th floor

7th floor

8th floor

9th floor

Then finally the 10th.

The elevators door sprang open before her; displaying the empty well-lit hallway.

Glancing down at the sleeping bundle, she made her way down the hallway.

Her eyes looked left and right at the passing apartment doors, reading the numbers as she went. As she turned the corner of the hallway she stopped, pulling out once again that little slip of paper from her coat. She quickly glanced down at it before continuing. The young woman walked for a moment or two more before coming to a stop at apartment 117 B.

A shaking breath escaped from her lips as her eyes pierced at the door. It was as if she was trying to see through the dark wood and to the other side.

The young woman then bent her body down; gently placing the bundle down on the soft carpet of the hallway.

"There, there child," whispered the young woman as the infant stirred. "You are going to a good home, I promise." Silent tears then began to roll down her cheeks as she appeared down at the infant's sweet sleeping face. She kissed the tips of her fingers and caressed them against the infant's soft doughy cheek.

The young woman stayed still like this for a second more, studying this little face. She wanted to remember it. She then rose to her feet and glanced once again at the door, the child lay before. She raised her hand slow to the cold wood, she was going to knock but a second later lowered her hand and slipped it into her pocket. It was better if she left in silence.

However before leaving, the young woman placed a white envelopment beside the bundle of the sleeping baby.

She then left, quickly down the hallway and out into the night. Never to be seen. Like a ghost.

* * *

The sun crept through the window and onto the bed, filling the room with light.

Sam let out a groan as she lifted her head and cracked open an eye at the harsh sunlight. She then glanced over at the clock on the night stand; it was 6:50 am. Another groan escaped her lips as she slowly pulled the covers off of her and got up. Morning called.

A still half of sleep Sam, made her way out of the bedroom to the kitchen, where she turned on the coffee machine, filling the apartment with the smell of roasting beans. She then made her way into the living room and towards the front door. She was going to see if the morning paper arrived yet.

As she opened the door, Sam found something other then the morning paper: a baby.

A million things rushed to her mind at once as she bent down and looked upon this bundle before her. What the hell was a baby doing on her door step? How did it even get there? She was shocked.

"Who sent you?" whispered Sam sweetly as she carefully picked up the bundle and lay it in her arms. At hearing Sam's voice the baby opened her eyes and stared up at her.

Sam's heart melted at this very moment. She was hooked. The baby had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a rich hazel colour with flicks of green in them. A smile spread across her face at this, "Hi!"

It was then Sam noticed the envelope lying at her feet. Carefully holding the baby against her chest, she bent down and picked it up. She opened the envelopment, not sure what to expect to find inside; hopefully an explanation as to why this baby was on her door step and who it belonged too.

But all there was, was a slip of paper with a few words.

_Hi,_

_My name is Mischa._

A confused look came across Sam's face at this. That was all. That her name was Fae, nothing more?

Sam looked down at this slip of paper for a second longer before looking up and glancing down the hallway, as if she expected to see someone who could explain this. But there was no one.

She then glanced down at the baby and sighed.

"Well Hello there, Mischa. I'm Sam."

* * *

Who was the mystery lady? Why did she leave Mischa on Sam's door step? What will happen next? More to come in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review my new story.

* * *


	2. One

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

As you can tell i changed the baby's name to Mischa! Sofi wasn't working for me. Sorry about that, and in due time i will change the first chapter too, so there is no confusion.

**

* * *

**

**A BundleChapter 1**

_November 14__th__…_

_Kristina walked into the Lake House, followed by a friend. _

"_Hey Sam," greeted Kristina to her older sister. "What are you doing here? _

"_Hey Krissy!" replied Sam smiling from the couch. "I am here to pick up Molly. I am taking her to see that vampire movie that people are raving about. I am just waiting for her to come down stairs." Explained Sam as she got to her feet and made her way over to the two young teenagers standing by the door. _

"_Oh Chandler, this is my older sister Sam," spoke Kristina realizing that the two had never met before. "Sam this is my friend Chandler." _

_Sam smiled at the red hair girl standing just behind Kristina, "Hi, its nice to meet you!" She spoke leaning over and holding out her hand. _

"_Hi, it's nice to meet you too. Kris has told me a lot about you!" greeted back Chandler, shaking Sam's hand. _

"_Oh really? What has my little sis told you about me?" asked Sam smiling at Kristina and back at Chandler. _

"_Oh nothing bad," added Chandler quickly. _

"_Oh don't worry Chandler, Sam only kidding," spoke Kristina reassuring her friend, who gave a shy smile. Chandler was a little shy. "I only told Chandler here about how cool my older sister is and how she lets me borrow her clothes, even her new black strapless dress!" _

"_In your dreams kiddo," laughed Sam at Kristina. Who had been eyeing that dress ever since she bought. _

"_Oh come one Sam," begged Kristina. That dress was gorgeous. "I need a dress to wear to the Christmas semi- formal and you know Mom won't let me buy a new one!" _

"…_Maybee!"_

"_Thank you Sam!" cried Kristina with glee, hugging Sam. _

"_I said maybe," yelled Sam at her sister as she ran off to her room. _

"_I will be right back Chandler, just need to get changed and then we can go!" cried Kristina over her shoulder, ignoring Sam's words. _

_Sam just shook her head and turned back to Chandler and smiled. Chandler nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled shyly back. What the hell was she supposes to talk about with her friend's older sister? _

"_So, how long have you and Kris been friends?" asked Sam, folding her arms against her chest and staring at Chandler. _

"_Oh not that long really. We met at horseback riding camp two years ago when we were thirteen. Then just last year we started freshman year at the same high school," explained Chandler in her soft musical voice. _

"_That's nice," replied Sam, nodding her head. "Krissy has mentioned you a few times to me. So are you excited about this big semi-formal dance as my sister is?"_

"_Oh well, I guess so, a bit," shrugged Chandler. Dances weren't such a big deal to her. They all seemed to be the same. _

"_Not a fan?" _

"_It's not that. It's just that they all seem to be the same. Lame food. Lame music." Explained Chandler who was warming up a little it seemed towards Sam. _

"_Do you have a dress yet? Or are you just going to steal one from you older sister like Kristina is?" joked Sam. _

"_Yeah, I have had mine for a few weeks now. It's a halter dress that falls to my knee and is a royal purple colour. My boyfriend picked it out." Added Chandler. _

"_That sounds really pretty!"_

"_Thanks," blushed Chandler. Just then both Molly and Kristina appeared in the room, breaking up the conversation. _

* * *

"What the hell Sam? Do you realize how early it is in the morning?" asked a very not so happy Jason into the phone.

"I know, I know its early Jase. I'm Sorry! But this is an emergency," cried Sam into her cell phone as she looked down at the baby in her arms. She didn't know who else to call.

"An emergency?" asked Jason, a tone of worry coming over him. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

"It's…," she began to explain but then realized she didn't want to have this conversation over the phone. "Just get over to my apartment quickly, please Jason!"

"I'm on my way!" with that Jason hung up.

Sam let out a deep breath as she closed her cell phone and threw onto the couch. She didn't know what to do now. A baby had magically appeared on her door step, what was she suppose to do?

Sensing Sam's emotions and confusion, Mischa began to cry.

"Oh Sssshhh, little one," whispered Sam, rocking the baby in her arms. "Sssshhh…"

* * *

"SAM!" cried Jason as he burst into Sam apartment, gun in hand.

"Oh Jason, thank god!" spoke Sam, rushing to him.

"What's the problem?" he asked looked into her face. "Are you hurt?" he asked with concern.

"Oh it's nothing like that," spoke Sam to him realizing that he was thinking the worse had happened to her. "I'm fine."

"Then what was with the phone call?" he asked putting his gun away and looking at Sam, who had just shut walked passed him to shut the apartment door.

"That!" replied Sam turning towards him and pointing to a bundle of blankets on the couch.

Jason shot Sam a look of confusion as he slowly walked towards this bundle.

"I found her outside my apartment door this morning when I went to go get the newspaper," explained Sam, running her hand through her long brown hair. "She was just laying there."

"She?" asked Jason puzzled, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, she!"

Jason then turned his attention back to the bundle, which had just seemed to move. As he took a step closer to it, he noticed what Sam had meant. It was a baby.

He slowly bent down and picked up the sleeping infant into his arms. Making sure to be careful of her head. He appeared down at Mischa's gentle sleeping face before looking up at Sam.

"Someone just left her on your door step?"

"Yes," nodded Sam. "I found her this morning. That is when I called you."

"Was there a note of some kind, explaining this?" he asked. Why would someone randomly leave there baby on a door step? It didn't make sense to him.

"They left this," Sam walked over other to the coffee table and picked up a piece of paper, handing it over to Jason.

Jason read the note and looked at Sam once again. "That was it? Just a note saying that her name was Mischa?

"Yep."

"That makes no sense." He spoke. "Who would do that?

"I know! I have no clue!" replied Sam. "They didn't even bother to add when her birthday was or anything."

"Yes they did," spoke Jason studying the letter once again.

"Where?" asked Sam, she had read over that piece of paper, three times. Where did it say her birthday?

Jason handed Sam the letter and pointed to the very bottom of the page, in the right hand corner: _September 18__th_.

"So she is a month old then," spoke Sam looking up from the letter to Jason.

"Must be," replied Jason adjusting the Sofi in his arms. The day was October 26, making Sofi about six weeks old.

"This is fucked up Jason! Who would abandon a six week old infant in the middle of the night?" cried Sam, "Who does that?"

"Someone who is in a lot of trouble," replied Jason. They both then stood in silence, appearing down at Sofi, who smiled up at them. "Maybe you should call Alexis, she is the DA maybe she knows something about a missing baby or something!"

"I guess so," shrugged Sam. "It worth a shot!"

* * *

"What did she say?" asked Jason from the couch towards Sam, who had just hung up the phone.

"Alexis said that no one in Port Charles as reported a six week old infant missing but she said she would check around and see if any other towns in the county had reported anything. In the meanwhile, she said that we should take the baby to the clinic, to make sure she is healthy and not hurt!" explained Sam taking the seat next to Jason. "But from the looks of it. Mischa looks pretty healthy and happy to me."

Sam appeared down at the baby who was still in Jason's arms and smiled at her. "Aren't you? She seems fine, doesn't she?" asked Sam looking up at Jason.

"She does," he replied nodding his head at her.

"Well until Alexis gets back to me, I am going to take her in. Just to be on the safe side," explained Sam.

"Good idea!"

"When I told Alexis about the baby, she didn't believe me at first," spoke Sam to Jason as she rose to her feet. "She said she would be sending someone over to take down my statement and such." Sam pulled her hair into a bun as she repeated what Alexis told her on the phone. About how she wants to help find who ever left this baby abandoned.

"Then what?" asked Jason, confused.

"I have no clue. I guess then they will open an investigation and try to see who left the baby and track them down."

"Okay, then what about the baby. Who will look after Sofi?" asked Jason.

Sam stopped what she was doing and made eye contact with Jason's. She didn't think about what would happen to Mischa. She had no clue. "I don't know…"

* * *

"_So that's your older sister?" asked Chandler; towards Kristina as the taxi cab pulled away from the Lake House and headed towards the skating rink. Where they were going too met up with Chandler's boyfriend Quinn and his friend Tommy. They were going on a double date together. _

"_Yeah, isn't she the best?" asked Kristina towards her friend, smiling. She was so happy to have Sam as a big sister. _

"_How old is she?" asked Chandler. Even no she had only met Sam for a few minutes; she was already enchanted by the older brunette. There was something about Sam that made her want to know more about her. _

"_Um 30, I believe. She turns 31 in May," replied Kristina tilting her head to the side; trying to remember correctly. _

"_Wow!" examined Chandler, shocked. She had not thought Sam to be that old. "Your mom must of then had her when she was young?" _

"_Yep, at sixteen!" _

"_Wow!" _

"_I know!" cried Kristina agreeing with her friend. "I didn't know Sam was my older sister until a few years ago, when I was eight. My mom had just found out that Sam was her daughter. You see my mom had given up Sam when she was born." _

"_That amazing, I could never image having a kid at sixteen! We are sixteen!" _

"_Yeah I know," replied Kristina. "Mom thought by giving up Sam she was doing the best thing for her. Cause there is no way at sixteen was she ready to raise a child. But it turns out that Sam had a pretty rough childhood. Mom felt so guilty about this. Still does sometimes too. Sam and her relationship together were rocky at first but things are better now…for the most part that is!" added Kristina with a smile. _

"_Does she have any kids?" asked Chandler casually, looking out the window. She didn't want to appear nosey. _

"_Oh no, she doesn't!" spoke Kristina shaking her head. "Well she did give birth to a daughter once but it was stillborn."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, her baby saved my life though! I was three and very sick and Sam's daughter's core blood saved my life," explained Kristina, remembering what Alexis told her years ago one day, right before they went to go visit Baby Girl McCall's grave. It had been before she ever knew that Sam was her sister. _

"_Is that why you are so close now?" asked Chandler._

"_I guess so," shrugged Kristina. "I have never really thought about it. Sure I can tell Sam anything with out her judging me but I dunno. We still do have our fights. I have never really thought of us as close. Just sisters, friends!" _

"_Sam's always wanted to have another child," continued on Kristina, explaining Sam's past briefly. "But it never really was the right time or anything. You see, a few years ago, Sam was shut in the lower back, a bullet that was meant for her boyfriend at the time, Jason Morgan. The bullet had scarred the wall of her uterus, making her unable to get pregnant. _

"_That's sucks," replied Chandler with sympathy. The same thing had basically happened to her mother who was a cop, right after she had had her. _

"_Yeah, Sam was pretty upset at first. I think she wanted more then anything to have a family. She would have made a good mother. But now she is happy and has accepted it, for the most part." Spoke Kristina, a tone of sadness in her voice. She felt bad for Sam, she really did. She knew how much her sister pined to be a mother. _

_The two teenagers sat in silence for a moment before Kristina spoke again. "She is with that Jason guy again though. I don't see why, he is a jerk who broke her heart!" _

"_What you don't like him?" asked Chandler, noticing the hatred in Kristina's voice. _

"_Well he is hot! I will tell you that. It's just, I don't know." Shrugged Kristina, trying to think how she could explain her feeling towards Jason. Sure he was a nice guy and hot looking. But she could still not forgive him on how he treated Sam in the past, even know Sam had. "He's a mobster to start with, works for my dad. Second, he was a complete Ass to my sister at the end of their three year relationship. He lied about having a fricking kid! Who does that? Really? Well anyway she broke Sam's heart, really a badly. My sister, who is usually so strong, cried for days and basically self destructed. But in some weird way, he makes Sam happy more than anything else. It works, I guess!" _

"_How long have they been together?"_

"_Oh well at the beginning for three years but then they broke up after the whole lying about having a son thing. That was about two years ago but have recently started to see each other again, slowly rebuilding their relationship, getting to know each other again, as Sam calls it. I think it's been about three months now."_

_Just then the taxi pulled up to the skating rink and the girl got out and paid the driver._

* * *

Who will look after the baby as the police try to track down who left her at Sam's? Will this be the change at mother hood that Sam has always wanted?

Thanks for reading and please review, more to come soon!


	3. Two

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

A Bundle

**Chapter 2**

_December 6__th__…_

"_OH MY GOD KRISSY!" screamed Chandler running towards Kristina. "You look Amazing!" _

"_Thanks! You Look GORGOUS TOO!" cried Kristina hugging Chandler. _

"_Twirl!" spoke Chandler breaking away from Kristina and motioning with her hands. _

_Kristina laughed at this and did a little twirl for her friend. She was dressed in a black strapless silk dress that hugged her petit frame like a glove. "Sam finally let me borrow her dress!" explained Kristina towards Chandler. "Now you twirl!" _

_Chandler smiled and began to twirl, showing off her beautiful purple cocktail dress. _

_Both girls then cried out in glee and hugged each other once again. This was their first real semi-formal dance. As freshman last year that had not gone to many dances. Both girls knew that the night would be a very special one. _

_Both of them had come with dates as well, Chandler with her boyfriend Quinn and Kristina with Tommy, Quinn's friend from the skating rink. _

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Sam returned back to her apartment, with Mischa in her arms. They had just returned from the clinic, where Mischa had gotten a clean bill of health. The doctor had said that Mischa was a very happy six week old infant and was developing very well.

Just as she closed the door behind her and walked into the apartment, the phone began to ring. Still holding Mischa in her arms, Sam dashed towards the coffee table where the phone lay.

"Hello?" asked Sam pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hi Sam, it's your mother calling," spoke Alexis on the other end.

She laughed at this, "Hi Mom, what's up?" she asked as she took a seat on the edge of the couch. She knew that Alexis was probably calling about Mischa and if she found out anything about who left her.

"Well, I checked around the county and the state of New York and no newborn babies have been reported missing," explained Alexis to her eldest daughter.

"Oh," sighed Sam, sounding a little disappointed. She was hoping that at least someone had reported Mischa missing. Or how else would she explain why a baby had been left on her door step this morning? "So what happens now?"

"Well I already took your statement down about finding the baby…"

"Mischa!" she said interrupting Alexis.

"…on the door step of your apartment this morning, along with the letter," spoke Alexis, continuing on. "And we are having the letter being tested for finger prints and such, seeing if we can link anyone to this infanttt…Mischa I mean."

"Okay, but what will happen to Mischa as you locate her mother? Where will she go?" asked Sam. For the small amount of time that she had spent with Mischa over the day, she had grown attached. With the way her hazel eyes looked up at her and smiled. The way Mischa seemed comfortable with her, never really stirring or crying; only when she needed to be changed or fed. How Mischa's chubby hand had reached out and grasped her finger tightly. Sam did not know it but she was slowly falling in love with the idea of this little girl.

"Um she would probably be placed in a foster home, until we locate her mother," spoke Alexis.

"And if you don't find her mother?"

"Then she would go into foster care and be found a new home."

Sam did not like this idea at all. That this little girl would never be raised into a proper home. That she would always be in foster care, shifted from family to family, until someone adopted her or even that. That Mischa would never know what it would be like to have a real family, where she was loved. Sam knew what that felt like. Her whole childhood she had dreamed of living in a home with two loving parents and a stabled home. Not always moving from city to city with her dad on his boat. Sam knew what it felt like first hand to be raised by strangers.

"That doesn't seem fair at all!" cried Sam into the phone in outrage.

"I know, it's not really but that is how the system is," replied Alexis sadly.

"Well you're the DA, can't you rearrange it so that Mischa is put into a home with people she knows and not some strangers that where picked form a file," suggested Sam softly.

"What are you getting at Sam? Do you mean to say that you want Mischa to stay with you?" she asked.

"Well yeah but only until her mother is found or at least until she is placed into a good and loving home, where she will be adopted," explained Sam. She had always wanted children, ever since her daughter died. But she had given up the dream of being a mother. She was in a different place in her life now, where she couldn't image raising a child. Her life now was her job, private investigating. A child would never be able to fit into her life, no matter how much she wanted one. It just wouldn't work. Especially also since she couldn't get pregnant on her own. Motherhood was just to far out of her reach now. And Sam knew that Mischa could be happy with her, for a little while but needed better for the long run. Someone who wasn't dating a mobster or attracted danger where ever she went it seemed.

"Well I think that is a very good idea Sam. That poor thing has already been abandoned by her mother and left in the arms of strangers. There is no point and making her suffer even more by moving her once again. It's best if she stays with you for while. On what you have told me, she seems comfortable with you Sam," spoke Alexis.

Sam smiled and looked down at Mischa, who was staring back up at her. "She does seem comfortable," replied Sam softly. As she looked down at this sweet little face that was staring back up at her, her heart seemed to swell with adoration. Mischa's hazel eyes were wide and bright, as she looked up at Sam. Her eyes were covered in long pale red eyelashes which swept against her cheeks as she blinked.

* * *

"Hey," came Jason's voice as he stood in the doorway of Sam's apartment.

"Hey," greeted Sam grinning at the sight of Jason.

Jason smiled back and stepped into the room, "I brought the stuff you wanted," he spoke holding up two bags, that where overflowing with items.

"Oh great! Thanks," she said taking one of the bags out of Jason's hands and planting a kiss quickly on his lips.

Jason had just brought over diapers, formula and all the other items that Sam would be needing for Mischa. He had even brought over some old clothes and such that had been left over from Lila. Sam did not know it but Jason had kept all the old nursery stuff in a storage unit. After Sam had moved out two years ago, she had told him to get ride of it, burn it. She didn't care she had said. However he had known she was lying. That she really did care. Even no at the time, he too was mad as hell at her but couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. Lila had been apart of his life too. So instead he had put it away.

Jason placed the bag at his feet and watch as Sam slowly looked into the bag she had took from him and gasped, pulling out a pink blanket.

She ran her fingers slowly against the fleece; after so many years, it still contained it's softness.

Sam looked up to Jason; there where tears in her eyes.

"You kept this," she spoke in more of a statement then a question.

"Yes," he replied nodding his head.

"And this," she claimed pulling out a pair of white knitted booties. "And this," pulling out a set of sleepers.

Jason watched as Sam continued to pull item after item out of the bag until all of it was on the coffee table and couch.

"I can't believe you kept all this," whispered Sam.

Jason shrugged, "I knew how much it meant to you, so I kept it."

"But still Jason," she replied. "Thank you," she came towards him, kissing him.

They stood like in embrace for while before the sound of a baby crying filled the apartment. Mischa was in need of a changing in the next room.

"I will be right back," spoke Sam as she kissed Jason once more on the lips before disappearing into her bedroom, where she had put the baby down for her nap on her bed. Since she had no place else to put Mischa at the moment, since she had no crib or bassinette available.

As Sam left the room, Jason headed back into the hallway, where he had a painted white bassinette waiting. This had been his gift to Sam years ago; he had given it to her two weeks before Lila died.

He placed the bassinette behind the couch, where Sam could see it when she came out of her bedroom. As he heard foot steps approaching, his heart began to race a little with nerves. Things were still new and fresh for him and Sam.

When she came out holding Mischa in her arms, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked from the bassinette to Jason and back again. She couldn't believe that he had kept it. After all these years. She had figured that he had given it away or something like that. That bassinette had stood empty in the nursery for weeks before Hope had come into their lives but once she left, it had stayed empty. Haunting them of the past and what wouldn't be.

"I thought you could use it, while she stayed with you…instead of buying a whole new crib and such…." Trailed on Jason, putting his hands in his pocket. He didn't know what to say.

Sam walked over to the bassinette and placed Mischa down in it before turning to Jason and kissing him passionately on the lips. Thanking him, for remember his daughter and saving all her items.

_

* * *

_

Chandler's mind raced as she opened her mouth; allowing Quinn's tongue to slip in.

_They were seated in the back of Quinn's car in the parking lot of the park. They had come here after the dance had finished. It was the middle of the night, there was no one in sight. She wasn't supposed to be home for another hour or so. They had all the time in the world. _

_Soon Quinn's lips left her, and where trailing down the side of her face, to the nape of her neck. Chandler closed her eyes, letting Quinn's touch swallow over her. She loved the feel of his lips against her skin. The warmth of his breath. _

_Chandler ran her hand through his hair, as their lips crashed against each other once again, their bodies slowly falling over each other; pinning. _

"_Are you sure about this?" Quinn asked looking down at her, his green eyes blazing into her hazel ones. _

_She smiled up at his, "Yes." She had been ready for a while now. Chandler had been seeing Quinn now for about six months, she was in love and ready to move to the next level. _

_Quinn kissed her softly on the lips at this as he slowly began to unzip her winter jacket. _

_She couldn't help but shiver as the warmth of her jacket was removed and her bare skin was kissed by the cool winter air. The heater in the car was on but it was old and didn't work as well. _

_Quinn noticing this, placed his hand on her bare arms and rubbed them. _

"_That better?" he asked._

"_A bit," she nodded titling her head upwards so her lips met the tip of his nose. _

_As Quinn leaned on top of her and kissed her neck again, Chandler closed her eyes and ran her hands along the front of his dresser shirt. _

_Quinn's hands and mouth moved lower and lower until they mad contact with the top of her dress. The tips of his fingers slid underneath the material and onto her bare breast, giving them a squeeze. _

_Chandler let out a moan at this, She wanted to feel him, all of him tonight. _

_Moments passed of kissing and touching before Quinn unbuckled his belt and shimmed his pants down his hips to his knees. _

_Chandler watched as he ripped the foil of a condom and rolled it on. They had planned this night out. _

_Her eyes were filed with lust and desire but also fear as Quinn pushed up the skirt of her dress and pulled at her tights, rolling them down to her knees. She then felt a pull at the elastic of her underwear, feeling it get pushed to the side and the burn of Quinn's fingers inside of her. She let out a small cry of pain. _

_However the pain only seemed to last for a second or two before building into pleasure. Feeling the walls of her pulse against his fingers, Quinn shifted his weight and came down on top of her, removing his fingers as he did so. _

_There was a burning pressure within her at this. This was something she had never felt before. _

_Tears sprang to her eyes as Quinn continued to move within her, pushing his pelvis into her; hip against hip. _

_Chandler closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. She knew it was suppose to hurt the first time but she had never imaged anything like this. It felt like someone was shoving a knife into her. _

_Quinn's movement began to pick up pass, his breathing becoming heavier. He was almost to his climax. _

_This was not his first time. He was 18 years old, two years older then Chandler was. _

_Soon afterwards, Quinn released himself from her and rolled off of her, squeezing himself between the back of the seat and her. _

_He kissed the side of her temple, "That was amazing," he whispered into her ear. _

_Chandler did not look at him but up at the ceiling of the car._

"_Mmmmhmmm," she mumbled in response. She felt empty inside; not loved like she thought she would of. _

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Three

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

A Bundle

**Chapter 3**

"I thought you could use it, while she stayed with you…instead of buying a whole new crib and such…." Trailed off Jason, putting his hands in his pocket. He didn't know what to say.

Sam walked over to the bassinette and placed Mischa down in it before turning to Jason and kissing him passionately on the lips, her hands cupping both side of his face. Thanking him, for remembering Lila and saving all her items.

Jason slowly kissed Sam back, wrapping his arms around her petit frame, crushing her. They stood like this for a few moments, lips breaking apart and crashing back together in the matter of seconds over and over again.

With one final peck, they tore their lips apart and rested their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes.

"I love you," spoke Jason in a low musky voice.

"I love you too," whispered back Sam, reaching up and kissing his lips once again. Their lips meeting in passion and desire for one another. As the kiss accelerated, Jason picked Sam up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. They continued to kiss as Jason lay her down on the bed and fell on top of her.

Their mouths broke apart moments later, as Jason began to attack Sam's neck, kissing every inch of her flesh as he went.

Sam closed her eyes and turned her head, giving him better excess. A deep moan escaped from the back of her throat as he licked a tender spot on the nape of her neck, this drove her crazy. Noticing this, Jason repeated the movement, running his tongue back and forth over the spot.

Not being able to take it anymore, Sam wrapped her legs around Jason's waist and pressed her hips into his. She could feel him growing hard through his jeans. A deep grunt came from Jason as Sam continued to thrust her hips.

Jason looked down at Sam at this, his blue eyes shinning with desire. Their lips crashed together, tongues dancing about as their bodies rolled around on the bed together, ending up with Sam straddling him.

The kiss was only broke for a second or two as Sam removed Jason's black t-shirt from his body, pulling it over his head and throwing it on to the floor. This continued on for a while, kissing, touching and the removal of clothes from each other bodies.

Once they were fully naked, Jason towered over Sam, entering her. They then began to make love; very slowly, building up.

_

* * *

_

January 11_th__…_

_Chandler vomited into the stainless stein bowl that her mother had left beside her bed, before going off to work. _

_Chandler was sick with a stomach bug or something like that. She hadn't been feeling so well over the last few days ever since returning back to school after the Christmas break. _

_She leaned over the bowl, strands of red hair falling into her face. She stayed like this for a moment or two longer, making sure her stomach was settled down. Careful, not to spill any, she leaned down and placed the bowl back onto the floor and leaned against the backboard of the bed. Her breathing was deep and slow. She had not felt this sick since she was 10 and was sick home with food poising. Her mother had attempted to cook a home made dinner. Now she just sticks to ordering out. Her mother Noelle was a single mother. Chandler's dad had died when she was 8 from an undercover job gone badly. Her dad, like her mom had been in the police force. _

_Chandler slowly opened her hazel eyes and stare around her bright pink room. She was not a fan of the colour, but her dad had painted it and didn't have the heart to get rid of it. Her bedroom looked like any other American sixteen year old room; posters of celebrities, boy bands and movies decorating the walls. _

_She slowly through her legs over the bed and got to her feet, she then strolled into the enjoining bathroom with the bowl in hand. It was there she dumped the contacts of it into the toilet, flushing it away. She then ran the bowl underneath the sink, cleaning the rest of it out. _

_Turning the water off and placing the bowl on the counter top, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and had a yellowish tone to it. Her hair was falling out of its ponytail and strands of it were plastered to her cheeks and neck. She looked awful; she noted as she leaned in closer and touched her skin. _

_Stepping away a little and standing up on her tip toes, Chandler glanced at the rest of herself in the bathroom mirror. Holding on to the edge of the counter, she turned her body sideways, lifting up the baggy shirt she was wearing. Holding up the bottom of her shirt with her chin, she studied the curve of her breasts. She noted that they looked a little bigger then they usually did. _

_Chandler lowered herself down onto her heels and stared down at her chest. She then reached out and cupped them in her hands. They were sore to the touch, had been like this for a few days now it seemed. She couldn't think of why they hurt so much, maybe they were growing? She thought hopefully. She was only about a B-cup now, not even that. She wished to have big boobs like her mom, whose were a C. _

_She then lowered her shirt and yanked down her flannel pajama pants, taking a seat on the toilet. _

_Chandler let out a disappointing sigh, as she noted that her panties where spotless. She was hoping to see drops of blood on it. Her period was late now two weeks late. She normally wasn't worried about missing a period but since becoming sexually active with Quinn, she had begun to worry and fuss over her menstrual cycle. She was worried she was going to get pregnant and everyday that passed that her period didn't arrive made it worse._

_Like she had told Kristina, she wasn't ready to have a baby at sixteen. _

* * *

As Sam got redressed, Jason came back into the bedroom, carrying Mischa in his arms.

Sam looked up at him and smiled.

Jason returned the smile as he walked over to the bed and carefully climbed back in it, with the baby still in his arms.

Sam pulled her shirt down her torso and cuddled up beside, Jason and Mischa.

They both looked lovingly down at the now wide awake Mischa. Her eyes where bright and wide, staring back and forth from Sam's face to Jason's.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this, "Aw look at her! Isn't she beautiful?"

Jason looked over at Sam at this, "I know, she is," he spoke his voice a low sultry tone. His blue eyes pouring into her, longing.

Noticing him staring, she looked at him. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips, leaving her breathless a little.

_

* * *

_

January 17

_th__…_

"_Quinn, we have to talk," began Chandler glancing over at her boyfriend. They were seated in his car, parked in the parking lot of the school. The keys were in the ignition but Quinn made no movement to turn them. He stared at Chandler, a cold looking coming across his face. He knew too well what those words, "We have to talk!" meant. He had been hearing them from girls since he was 14 years old. _

"_Look Chan, I know where you are going with this," he spoke cutting Chandler off. He wanted to get his say in before, she broke up with him. "and before you saying anything, let me speak." _

_Chandler just sat there, mute. How did he know already? She hadn't told him anything? Was she starting to show already? Was it noticeably to everyone else as well? _

"_The past several months have been the best I have ever had. I love you Chandler and I don't want what we have together to end," explained Quinn, taking hold of her hands and grasping them in his own. His green eyes looked into hers, shinning with love and adoration for her. _

"_Oh," whispered Chandler, realizing what Quinn thought. "No Quinn it's not like that. I love you too!" she spoke reassuring him. "I don't want to break up either!" _

"_You don't?" he asked, a confused look coming over him. _

"_No I don't!" she shook her head, a smile coming over her face. _

"_Then what did you mean, when you said we have to talk?" he asked, letting go of her hands. _

"_Oh," began Chandler down casting her eyes from his face and biting down on her lower lip. It was now or never. _

"_I'm pregnant!" Her hazel eyes lifted up and rested on his face. _

_Quinn's mouth hung opened, and stared at Chandler like she had just grown a second head. _

"_You're what?" he stuttered. _

"_I'm pregnant!" She had taken the pregnancy test only just that morning. She had stolen it from a local drug store. She couldn't muster enough courage to pay for it, to face the cashier. So instead when no one was looking she slipped it under her winter jacket and bravely walked out. _

"_Buttt….how?"_

"_I don't know," she replied honestly. She didn't know how either how this happened. They had used protection. She clearly remembered like it was yesterday the sound of the condom package ripping, it was like nails on a chalkboard. _

"_I used…we used a condom!" he spoke more to himself then to her. He had his back resting against the seat now, staring out the window, into the school yard. _

_Tears began to fall down her cheeks slowly as she looked at Quinn, who couldn't to ignore her. _

"_What are we going to do?" she cried as she brushed away the tears with the back of her gloved hand. _

"_Baby, don't cry!" replied Quinn, coming out of his state of shock and comforting Chandler, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards his chest. "We will make this work, I promise!" _

_She closed her eyes at this and nodded her head, she wanted to believe him. And at that moment a part of her did believe him that it was going to be okay, that some how they would make it all work out in the end. _

* * *

Thanks for reading, more to come soon!


	5. Four

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

A Bundle- Chapter 4

Sam balanced a now four mouths old Mischa on her hip, making sure her head was supported before walking down the stairs of the Penthouse and into the living room. Over the past few months of having Mischa, Sam and Jason had fallen into the role of parenthood together. Sam still had her own place but was finding herself staying at the Penthouse more and more.

Mischa now weighted a full ten pounds and had roles of chubby fat rolling off her little arms and legs it seemed to Sam. Her red hair was brighter and thicker on her crown. She smiled up at Sam as she lay her down in the bassinette. "Now go to sleep little girl," cooed Sam down at her, rubbing the baby's round belly.

Stepping away from the bassinette Sam made her way into the kitchen, baby monitor in hand. She was only a room away but she still didn't want to take the risk. Mischa was usually good at going down for her nap but sometimes the little girl just liked to stay awake. Opening up the fridge, Sam pulled out a bottle of water. It was one in the afternoon on a cold January day and she was exhausted. Mischa still wasn't sleeping through the night like Sam would have liked by now. However she was still new to this whole baby thing. Jason told her it was normal and not to worry about it. Mischa was wild child.

Just as Sam opened up the bottle and took a sip from it her cell phone began to ring from within the pocket of her jeans. Placing the bottle along with the monitor onto the counter top; Sam reached into her pocket and flipped opened her cell phone. "Hello, Sam McCall speaking," she answered into the phone, expecting it to be one of her clients phoning her.

"Sam's it's your mother," spoke Alexis on the other line.

"Hi mom, what's up?" she asked as she took the monitor and bottle of water off of the counter and made her way back into the living room.

"Well I was just phoning to let you know that we found a possible family for Mischa," explained Alexis into the phone.

"Oh! Really?" Sam was taken aback by this. She knew the day would come that she would have to give up Mischa; she just didn't expect it to be so soon she guessed. Mischa had only been with her for three months now ad those had been the best three months of her life, thought Sam. She had fallen in love with being a mom.

"Yes, the social worker found a promising family to place Mischa in. They are a young married couple who are looking to adopt. They are from out of town ...I think from Boston but I am not sure. But anyways the social worker wants them to meet you and Mischa and then we will see how it goes from there I guess. What do you think?" asked Alexis to her eldest daughter, noticing she had become very quiet on the other line.

"I think that's...great," lied Sam rubbing her face and looking over at the sleeping infant in the bassinette. "No really mom that sounds good. When can we meet them?" she asked. Convincing herself that this was what she had wanted all along for Mischa. A good family and here it was getting delivered to her.

"Well not anytime soon I'm afraid, they are going back to Boston tomorrow. But I presume they will be back in a couple of weeks and such. However the social worker did mention how she would like to meet up with you and Jason."

"Me and Jason?" asked Sam confused. She didn't even know the social worker knew about Jason.

"Yeah I don't know why, I think she just wanted to check up and see how everything is going with Mischa and such," explained Alexis.

"But why Jason?"

"Oh I kind of let it slip that you where living with Jason now," replied Alexis.

"But I'm not living with Jason," argued Sam. Sure they were spending more time together at the Penthouse but they weren't officially living together. She still had her own apartment.

"Uhuh," mumbled Alexis not sounding convinced of her daughter's explanation on her living arrangements.

* * *

Later on after Mischa had woken up from her nap, Sam warmed up a bottle and began to fed her when Jason came into the Penthouse.

"Hey," whispered Sam looking up towards him from her position on the couch.

"Hey," greeted back Jason with a smile. He loved coming home to this; Sam and this sweet little baby that he had fallen in love with. Throwing his keys onto the desk and stripping his leather jacket off, he made his way over to the couch. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he took a seat beside Sam and looked down at Mischa. Softly running a hand over her crown, he kissed her on the forehead.

Meeting Sam's eye she smiled at him. "Do you want to feed her?" she asked. She then carefully passed Mischa over to Jason. She began to fuss however as Sam removed the bottle from her lips for just a second.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya," teased Sam down at the fussy baby before handing the bottle full of milk over to Jason. The baby immediately quieted down as Jason slipped the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. Mischa's hazel eye widened as she fiercely drank from the bottle. Both Jason and Sam stared down and admired the feeding child before meeting each other's eye. Sam smuggled her body close up to Jason's as he kissed her temple.

"My mother phoned today," spoke Sam breaking the silence.

"Oh and what did she want?" asked Jason raising an eyebrow.

"Well she told me the social worker, Judy I think her name is. I don't remember I met her weeks ago with Alexis. But anyways, she said that Judy had managed to find a family for Mischa," as Sam explained this all to Jason, she studied his face. Trying to read his reaction to this news. She knew that he supported any decision that she made and had supported her when she refused to adopt Mischa. Saying that her life was too dangerous for a child now and couldn't fight one in. That she had given up the dream of being a mother a while ago and wanted better for this little one. And she knew that Jason would support her decision to give Mischa up but however she knew that he would be devastated like she was too. Jason, she thought was meant to be a father. And seeing him interact with Mischa only proved that more.

"Already?" he asked, his voice going dry. It had only been a few months, he had thought things like these would take more time. He thought that Mischa would have more time with them. This was like Hope all over again, he thought to himself. Jason had said that he supported Sam with giving up Mischa and stood by her but he thought he could change her mind and let Mischa stay and be a family with them.

"Yeah, I was surprised by that too," admitted Sam rubbing her face. "We only been talking about looking for a good family for her for a couple of weeks. But I guess they found the perfect match. I'm not sure though. Alexis said that they are a young couple who are eager to met not only Mischa but us as well. Oh and the social worker would like to have a discussion and just check up on how things are going with us. "

"Both of us?" he asked. He had never really met the social worker before and didn't even know that she was aware of him.

"Yeah. My mom let it slip that me and Mischa were living here now with you. And naturally Judy wants to meet you!" Sam smiled at Jason at this.

"Oh that should be fun," commented Jason, rolling his eyes. He was sure Alexis told this Judy person all about his career and lifestyle. His eyes then gazed down at Mischa who had just turned her mouth away from the now empty bottle and looked back at him with heavy eyes. "Looks like someone is done," Jason placed the bottle on the end table before placing Mischa over his empty shoulder and began to rub her back; helping her burp.

Getting to her feet, Sam picked up the empty bottle, "can you believe how much she eats for such a small little girl?" she asked holding up the bottle to her eyelevel before making her way into the kitchen.

Jason lifted Mischa off of his shoulder and held her like a football in his hands, staring into her wide curious hazel eyes. He pulled a face at her; making her giggle with joy. He pulled another face at her as he lifted the infant over his head and blew on her tiny round stomach- tickling her. Mischa's giggle filled the silence in the room. She kicked her chubby legs in the air with joy.

Sam stood in the archway of the kitchen watching this exchange between Jason and the baby. A sad smile appeared on her face at the thought that this was bittersweet moment that wouldn't last forever. Mischa would soon be leaving them in the next couple weeks she expected. Brushing away the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes, she let out a sigh before walking back into the living room. Jason smiled at her as she came around the couch and took a seat beside him once again. He wrapped an arm around Sam pulling her to him as they both stared down at the baby smiling back at them.

"Hey what do you say we go out tonight?" asked Jason.

"All three of us?" asked Sam, lifting her head off of his shoulder and up at his face.

"No," smiled Jason in response. "Just you and me!"

"That sounds great but who is going to watch her?" point out Sam.

"Well Carly mentioned babysitting...." trailed off Jason, noticing the look on Sam's face. "What?"

"Carly?" asked Sam her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, she just mentioned it and it got me thinking. Why not?" asked Jason towards her. "We haven't spent much time alone since Mischa was bbb...I mean since Mischa came into our lives," he almost said this she was born. He thought of her soo much as his own now, it scared him. He knew that Mischa would be leaving soon.

Jason's slip was not lost on Sam but she did not bring it up, "I guess so," replied Sam. She hadn't really thought about it that much. "Going on a date does sound nice," she admitted to him, smiling.

"Then it's settled. I will give Carly a phone call!" he kissed her quickly on the lips before standing up. Handing Mischa over to Sam, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Carly's number.

_

* * *

_

April 5

_th__..._

_Chandler was lying back on the examination table, her shirt pulled up to her chest, exposing her four months pregnancy bump. She was having her monthly prenatal appointment that day at the private clinic that her mom made her go to. They were keeping the pregnancy under wraps, until the summer where Chandler would be moving down to North Dakota with her mom. Her mom had been able to get a transferred down there. They would be living with her grandmother while she had the baby and raised it there. They were telling people that chandler was attending a boarding school there. Only one month to go, Chandler's mom kept on telling her. Term ended in May. Chandler didn't want to leave but didn't want to argue with her mom either. It had been her idea to keep the whole pregnancy under wraps really, her mom had only found out when she stopped buying tampons every month. _

_"Now this is going to a little cold," explained the ultra-sound nurse as she squirted the gel onto the slight curve of her stomach and moved the prod around. All the sudden the monitor of the screen filled to life with a little black and white fussy image of a fetus. "There's your baby!" _

_Chandler nodded her head at this. She didn't really know how to act in these situations when she was getting examined. All the nurses and doctors acted really nice and friendly around her, trying to making teenage pregnancy an okay, exciting thing it seemed to her. When really she knew that deep down they wanted to give her a lecture on safe sex and waiting until your marriage speech...the same one her mother had given her twice already. As she listened to the beat of the baby's heart, Chandler closed her eyes and let the smoothing sounds wash over her. She wished so much at that moment that Quinn was there with her, however he wasn't. She had come alone today. Her mom was at work and Quinn had broken up with her two months ago at Valentine's. They had gotten in a fight over the baby, she wanted to give it up for adoption- to give it a better life that she knew she could not give it. However Quinn was not having any of that, he wanted to marry her and raise this baby. She had told him no, she was scared. And now they weren't talking, Chandler had no idea what to do really, now. Her mom said she would stand by her whatever decision she decided to make in the end; whether it was keeping her baby or giving it up for adoption. _

_After the appointment was over, Chandler began to make her way over to Kristina's house, where she was having a girl's night out. She so wanted to tell Kristina everything that had happened to her in the last couple of months but knew better of it. It was better this way if she kept her pregnancy a secret- everything stayed normal. Alexis let her in as she waited for Kristina to come home from her French class. Chandler immediately felt her body being to relax as she took a seat on the couch and stared around the living room. The Lake House always made her feel more comfortable somehow; it was like her second home. _

_Her eyes fell onto the three photo frames resting on the mantel of the fireplace; she always seemed to find herself looking at these photos whenever she came over. They had the power of drawing her in. The first was of Kristina at the age of 8 dressed up as the blue Powerpuff Girl, Blossom. Standing next to her was a three year old, Molly who was too dressed up a Powerpuff Girl. She was Bubbles. And lastly Sam was standing behind the two of them, laughing. She too was also dressed up as a Powerpuff Girl, she was Buttercup. It was Halloween and Sam had gotten roped into taking Molly and Kristina trick or treating that year. It had also been Alexis idea for them to all go dressed up as the same thing, hence the Powerpuff Girls. In the next photo frame there just a simple shot of Alexis holding a newborn molly in the crook of her arm and another arm was wrapped around a six year old Kristina. In the last photo frame there was a photo of all four of them, it was resent shot taken at Christmas. The Christmas tree was in the background of the frame , as Alexis, Sam, Kristina and Molly where seat on the floor in front of it. Unwrapped presents and wrapping paper where scattered on the floor around them. They were still dressed in their pyjamas, coffee mugs in hands. Molly head was resting against Sam shoulder who was seated beside Alexis, both woman where laughing into the camera. Kristina who was seated beside Molly was too laughing but it was more at her older sister and her mother who had tears in their eyes they were laughing so hard. Molly was really the only one really smiling into the camera, looking normal. The picture had been taken by Diane, who had celebrated the holiday with them. This was Chandler's favourite picture. They all looked so happy- the perfect family it seemed to her. _

_It wasn't too much longer that Kristina arrived back home and smiled at her friend, "Hey!" _

_"Hey," waved back Chandler as she rose to her feet and made her way over to Kristina. _

* * *

"Hi sweetie," cooed Carly down at Mischa as Sam handed her over.

"Now we should only be a few hours," spoke Jason as he placed the diaper bag down on the floor and looked towards Carly, who was not paying him any attention and was too busy grinning down at Mischa who was smiling back at her.

"Carly!" cried Jason, waving a hand in Carly's face.

"yeah, yeah, I heard you," she replied back looking up and meeting his eye. "It's not like I haven't taken care of a baby before Jason. I have three kids and one is still a baby herself!"

"Where is Josslyne?" asked Sam. Josslyne was now a year old and full of life.

"Oh Jax is up stairs giving her a bath," replied Carly with a smile as she bounced Mischa in her arms. She missed this, having a little baby in her arms. Sure Josslyne was not that old but the tot now was walking and talking a little- fully independent it seemed to her mother.

"Okay, we should go," spoke Jason as he wrapped a arm around Sam waist and ushering her towards the door.

"Okay," nodded Carly, not looking up from Mischa's sweet face.

"Bye Carly, bye Mischa," spoke Sam waving goodbye as she stepped through the front door and exited the house.

_

* * *

_

A little later on, Chandler and Kristina were both dressed in there pyjamas watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Pausing the movie, Kristina got up and answered the door

_"Hey Jason," greeted Kristina to the hunky mobster who stood in the threshold of the door. _

_"Hi Kristina," replied Jason awkwardly, shoving his hand into the pockets of his jeans. _

_"Come on in," she smiled up at him as she opened the door wider. Jason stared at her for a second before stepping into the house. His eyes then fell onto Chandler, who shyly smiled at him from the couch. _

_"Oh Jason this is Chandler. Chandler this is Jason," replied Kristina as she closed the door and made he way back onto the couch. _

_"Hi," mumbled Jason._

_"Hi," whispered back Chandler shyly. She was blushing a little. _

_Just then Sam appeared in the room, breaking the tension between Jason and these two teenage girls. She was here keeping Molly occupied from the two girls while they hung out. Alexis had been called to court and Kristina had begged Sam to come over. She didn't want her little sister around. Jason was here now to pick both Molly and Sam up, they were heading out for dinner. _

_Chandler couldn't help but watch as Sam's face broke into a grin at the sight of Jason. She noted to how Jason statured changed to as his eyes met Sam's, his face breaking into a slight smile- a private smile. She watched as Sam made her way over to Jason and kissed him sweetly on the lips before breaking away and calling Molly. _

_The eleven year old then appeared and smiled at Jason. "Jason!" she cried, sounding happy to see him. _

_"Hey Molly," greeted Jason. "You ready to go?" he asked looking from Sam to Molly. _

_They both nodded their heads and made their way towards the door. Saying goodbye to the two girls they left. _

_"Oh my god! He is so hot!" cried Chandler, hugging a pillow against her chest as she looked on at her friend._

_Kristina just chuckled at this, "I know! My sister is so lucky!"_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Five

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

A Bundle- Chapter 5

It was Mid May and Mischa was now eight months. Sam couldn't believe how big the baby had grown over the last few months since January.

"Stop that!" laughed Sam down at Mischa, who was kicking her little chubby legs like a wild woman, as Sam tried to change her diaper. Drool ran down her little chin as she sucked on all four of her fingers on her left hand; hazel eyes staring up at Sam.

"You're a silly one," spoke Sam softly down at the baby, as she finally had gotten her legs to still long enough for her to put a fresh diaper on. Lifting Mischa up off of the changing table and against her hip, Sam walked over to the closet, which held Mischa's clothes. She didn't have many. Most of them where hand-me-downs from Josslyne and Sam's sisters when they were little.

Reaching out and choosing a blue summer dress which had sunflowers printed on it, Sam walked back over to the changing table.

They were getting ready to go out to meet Judy, the social worker and the young couple, the Letts who were in the process of adopting Mischa. Back in February, after Sam and Jason had meet Judy and told her how things had been going well with Mischa. They had been soon introduced to the couple. Hermione and Jacob Letts where a young couple in their late twenties; who where both graphic designers. They had been married for five years and had always wanted children but couldn't conceive any of their own. Sam had liked them very much and thought they would be the perfect parents for Mischa. Jason however was still not convinced. He hadn't told Sam but he wanted to keep Mischa. He knew it would be selfish for him too because he had given up his own son not too long ago, because his lifestyle was dangerous.

But over the months, he had fallen in love with his little girl and couldn't bare to give her away.

"Now you look very Pretty, Mischa! You're new Mommy is going to eat you up!" cooed Sam as she tossed the baby into the air for a second, before catching her and resting her on her hip. She didn't want to see Mischa leave either but she knew it was something she had to do. The Letts would give Mischa a safe and happy life. Something she wasn't sure she could provide.

Leaving the room, Sam and Mischa made their way down the stairs of the Penthouse and into the living room, where Jason stood in a dress shirt and black pants waiting for them. He met Sam's eye and smiled at her. Sam smiled back at him.

"All set? " he asked down at her as he took Mischa from her.

"I think so," replied Sam, looking around the room, making sure she had gotten everything. She had packed everything last night. Lifting up the duffle bag which contained a few of Mischa's favourite pajamas and toys, she looked back at Jason. A look of sadness past over them for a second before they made their way out of the door. This might be their last time, seeing Mischa. Judy had told them to prepare for Mischa to leave and go with the Letts. They weren't sure if the paper work was finally done yet or not.

Jason prayed that is was not true. He wasn't ready for this. He hadn't told Sam of his thoughts of adopting Mischa himself. He was afraid to tell her. He knew that Sam wanted a better life for Mischa, one she didn't think she could provide herself. However he knew Sam better than anyone else, and knew how good a mother she could be. She just had to see it. Again, though he thought he had no right in adopting this little innocent baby. He was a mobster, a trained killer. He could image bringing this little girl into his life and having something happen to her because of him. It was better if Mischa was adopted by the Letts. With them, Mischa would not have to worry about being kidnapped or being shot at. She was safe with them. Just like Jake was safe away from him; with Elizabeth and Lucky raising him. Children had no room in his life- Michael was an example of this.

_

* * *

_

May 20

_th__…_

_Chandler lowered her head and held her books safely around her stomach as she walked down the hallway of the school. She was afraid that people could tell that she was pregnant. Her swollen belly was not six months. Even know she wore a bigger uniform and baggy sweater every day, she still felt like people could tell. Of course though, no one had spoken to her about it. _

_Stopping at her locker, Chandler fumbled with the lock, trying to open it. Today was her last day of school. Tomorrow her and her mom would be leaving Port Charles and driving to North Dakota, where her grandmother lived. They would be staying with her until Chandler had the baby. Her mom felt that it would be better that Chandler started a new life there, with the baby. Her mom had managed to get transferred to one of the police units there. Chandler was telling people that her grandmother was ill and was going to go live with her until she got better. Chandler didn't know what was supposed to happen after the baby was born. She knew she wasn't ready to have a baby, it was too much for her at Sixteen to handle. But on the other hand, she didn't want to have to give her baby up to people she didn't know. She had heard the story of Sam's childhood from Kristina and she didn't want that to happen to her child. _

_As, Chandler reached for her backpack in her locker and began to put her books into it, Kristina came up to her._

_"Hey," greeted Kristina._

_"Hey," greeted back Chandler as she looked up and smiled at her friend. _

_"So are you really going?" asked Kristina, folding her arms over her chest and staring at Chandler._

_"Yeah, afraid so. Leaving tomorrow." Admitted Chandler sadly. She didn't want to have to leave. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to her best friend. She was afraid she would never see her again. _

_"That sucks! But it's only for the summer right? You will be back in September."_

_"I don't know. My Gram is really sick. I hope she is better by September but if not I might have to stay there," trailed off Chandler, avoiding her best friend's eye. She could feel tears beginning to fall down her flush cheeks. She then felt Kristina, wrap her arms around her and pull her into a hug. _

_"I'm going to miss you…"cried Kristina into Chandler's ear._

_"I'm going to miss you too," cried back Chandler. _

* * *

I know its short but more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Six

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

A Bundle-Chapter 6

It was early July and today was the day that Mischa would be leaving to go live with the Letts family. The paper work was finally done and the adoption was complete. As Sam was upstairs taking a shower, Jason was downstairs in the living room feeding a ten month Mischa her bottle. Seated beside him was Spinelli.

Gently reaching out, Spinelli patted the soft red hair of Mischa's crown. "The Jackal cannot believe that this will be the last day that The Abandon One will be in the presentence of the penthouse," Spinelli over the months had grown to Mischa. He had fallen in love, just like everyone one else seemed to with this precious little girl. Jason did not look up at Spinelli; he was too busy looking down at Mischa studying her face as she furious drank from her bottle.

"It seemed just like yesterday, that Faire Samantha called Stone Cold over, claiming to have a baby abandon on her doorstep of her apartment. It is sad to think that someone would abandon their baby to a complete stranger. However, something wonderful did come out of it. Faire Samantha and The Abandon One found a magical bond together. That is why the Jackal was so surprised to hear that she was giving her up," stated Spinelli.

"She's not giving her up Spinelli. Sam always said from the beginning that she wanted to help find Mischa a good home. A family that she could not provide for her," replied Jason coldly, looking up and meeting Spinelli's eye.

"But...Stone Cold was the one to confess to the Jackal that he was having regrets about the adoption and wanted to keep the Abandon One. So why are Faire Samantha and him still letting the adoption go through?" asked Spinelli confused towards Jason. He thought that Sam and Jason made good parents and why they were letting a good thing end.

"I don't know Spinelli," admitted Jason after a moment of silence had passed. He didn't know why he wasn't fighting tooth and nail for this little girl. He knew apart of him was afraid that he was going to screw up with raising Mischa and that his life was too dangerous for her to be in, except why couldn't he be with his children. Why did he had to give up yet another child, while Sonny could raise his kids as he pleased. Jason did not know. Everything that Spinelli had said had made sense, why were they going through with the adoption when they knew that Mischa could be happy with them too?

_

* * *

_

June 12

_th__..._

_Chandler stood in the living room of her grandmother's house as she felt the baby kick against her ribs. Laughing at this, she placed her hand along her stomach and rubbed the spot where the baby kicked against. She couldn't believe in just three months she would be giving birth and she would finally get to meet this little person that was growing inside of her._

_That was what scared her the most, not the giving birth part but after affect. She didn't know how well she would do as a mother, being so young and such. She liked kids but didn't have a desire to have one of her own like she thought she should have in order to be a mother. The idea of adoption kept on creeping into her thoughts, every so often it seemed. She really wanted to give her child a life with two loving parents. She knew what it was like to grow up with just one. Her mom had did the best she could when it came to raising Chandler and if she could redo her life, she probably wouldn't have it any other way but she did remember at times she wished she had a normal family with a mom and a dad. _

* * *

"She likes to be read too before going to bed," spoke Sam, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. She had promised herself that she was not going to cry. She knew this was going to happen, that this day was going to come. "Her favourite book at the moment is..." Sam voice cracked at this. "I'm sorry. Her favourite book is The Very Hungry Caterpillar at the moment. She likes the colours. It's here...in her bag," she quickly brushed the tears away from her face with the back of her hand, as the other held a squirming Mischa against her hip. It was like the tot sensed that she was going to be leaving. She was being very fussy with Sam, something she usually wasn't.

"She hates bananas but loves peas. Her favourite pyjamas to sleep in are the pink flannel ones with the buttons that go down the front. But she just loves to sleep in a diaper or the nude too!" added Sam, a sad smile appearing on her face. Looking away from Mischa's piercing Hazel eyes, Sam looked up at the Letts, who were nodding encouragingly at her, smiling. They were so grateful for Sam for doing this for them.

"I think that is it," she spoke, looking over at Jason who was standing silently in the corner. "Did I forget anything?" she asked towards him.

Taking a step forward, he took Mischa in his arms. "She is a very special little girl, that deserves a good home," his voice was gentle and calm but there was a warning behind it too. Jason's blue eyes looked down at Mischa's little face before looking up at the Letts. "Just take good care of her!" It was then he leaned down and kissed Mischa on her crown, "I love you, always," he whispered into her ear before handing her over to Sam again.

Sam smiled down at the baby, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You be a good little girl. Enjoy your new mommy and daddy, okay! I love you Mischa. You might not remember me but I will always remember you," her voice cracked at the last word. "Goodbye Sweetheart," she then hugged Mischa one last time against her chest before handing her over to the Letts.

"Thank you," whispered Hermione Letts as she took Mischa into her arms.

Sam smiled a gently smile at her as she watched as Mischa looked up to the face of the stranger and began to cry. The tot then began to reach out towards Sam again. It broke Sam's heart to see Mischa like this. Sobbing uncontrollably, trying to fight off the stranger's hold. It was then Jason wrapped an arms around her shoulder, "Let's go," he whispered into her ear.

Nodding her head in reply, Jason ushered her out of the room but not before they both looked one last time at Mischa, the little girl who they had both raised like their own for nine months. Once the door had closed behind them and they walked a few feet down the hallway, Sam completely broke down in Jason's arms. She couldn't help it. She missed having the weight of Mischa in her arms. Wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, he pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face into her neck. Closing his eyes, he let the tears unleash, rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

More coming soon! Please review and thanks for reading!


	8. Seven

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

A Bundle- Chapter 7

Jason ran his hand in circal motions over the small of Sam's back as he ushered her into the Penthouse. The drive back home had been quiet. Both had been thinking about the little girl who had just left their lives and trying not to dwell on the pit of regret building in their stomachs.

The Penthouse was empty as they stepped over the threshold and made their way over to the couch. Spinelli had gone and visited Maxie, leaving the two of them alone.

Sam looked up at Jason as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness as she met his blue ones. "We did the right thing," whispered Sam more to herself then to Jason, trying to convince herself that Mischa was better off with the Letts. That this was the way it was suppose to end. But she couldn't help but think, if this was the right thing, then why did it feel like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"We did," replied Jason, his blue eyes blinking down at Sam.

"I miss her," sobbed Sam against Jason's chest after a moment of silence had pasted between them. Another wave of tears unleashing from her eyes. Jason wrapped his arms tighter around Sam, cradling her like a child.

"I miss her too," he murmured into her ear as he gentle began to kiss the side of her neck. His mouth traveled along her jaw line towards her lips, where they crashed against her in a passionate hard kiss. Sam kissed his back with the same force as she cupped the side of his face and ran her fingers through his spiked hair. They continued to kiss hot and heavy like this for a couple of minutes before breaking apart breathless.

Looking deep into Jason's eyes, Sam whispered, "Let's make a baby!" Jason held her gaze for a second trying to comprehend what Sam has just spoken before crashing his lips once again against hers, answering her. They kissed each other fiercely, not breaking apart. They were hungry for each other, for love.

Their passionate kissing was more of a need then a desire. Sure the flame of their love still burned but that night on the couch was more of a desire of feeling. The desire to feel the touch of someone's hand against their flesh. To know that they weren't alone during these dark times. It was an off change that Sam would be able to get pregnant but both didn't care. It was more of an excuse to be with each other and fill this hole of emptiness that they were both feeling.

Their hands touched and groped at each other's necks and flesh feverishly on the couch. They continued on like this for a moment or two longer before breaking apart for air. Sam licked her bottom lips as she slide off the couch and rose to her feet. Her brown eyes were filled with hunger and raw emotion. They poured into Jason's.

"Let's go upstairs," she spoke, her voice barely over a whisper as she reached out for Jason's hand; pulling him with her towards the bedroom.

The bedroom was dark and musky. The curtains were still closed over the window; even know it was well into the afternoon. The bed was unmade.

Closing the bedroom door; making sure that if Spinelli came home he would not intrude , Sam's eyes glowed in the shadows of the room as she looked onto Jason.

His blue eyes followed her with intensity as her hands grasped the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head in one flowing motion; revealing her breasts. He licked his lips as he felt his body growing hot for her, slowly.

Sam then undid her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles and step out of them. She now stood bare-naked in front of Jason as she unhooked her bra and threw it to the side.

Jason trailed his eyes over Sam's body as he stripped off his shirt and pants, so that they were both naked now. Jason then stepped towards her, cupping her cheeks, he crashed his lips against hers. The kissed was like the one before built with passion and a long desire for each tongues twisted and danced about in each other's mouths as they moved towards the bed. Pinning him down; Sam straddled him. Her legs wrapping around his hips.A moan crocked from deep within the back of his throat as Sam's lips left his and traveled slowly down his neck, licking and biting as they went. As she did this, her hands roamed up and down the sides of his torso.

Not being able to take it anymore, Jason rolled his body so that he was on top of her now. He licked and touched Sam's flesh; touching the places he knew drove her they were done touching and feeling and licking; they entered each other. Jason, pushing himself deeper and deeper within her. Sam closed her eyes and dug her hands into the unmade sheets as her body burst into bubbles.

They were together but so far apart at the same time. They bodies where exploding into tiny bits that hadn't been felt in ages. They were feeling because they needed to. They didn't want to be alone that day.

They both came to their climax quickly, moaning out.

_

* * *

_

September 18

_th__..._

_It had finally happened, it was all over. _

_After 16 hours in labour, Chandler leaned back against the pillow of the hospital bed, exhausted. Sweat ran down her brow as she looked on as the nurse wrapped her crying baby up into a blanket. _

_"Here is your little girl," smiled the nurse with a kind smile as she walked over to the side of Chandler's bedside and placed the bundle in her arms. She thanked the nurse with a smile as the weight of her daughter was pressed into her arms. The baby was tiny and Chandler was amazed how perfect she fit into the crook of her arm. _

_The baby soon quietened and focused her hazel eyes up onto Chandler's face. "Hi there," whispered Chandler down at this fresh new face starring up at her. As she lay there looking at her daughter, she couldn't help but think, well this is it kiddo, just you and me from now on! _

* * *

I know it seems short but more will be coming soon. Please review and thanks for reading!


	9. Eight

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

A Bundle- Chapter 8

Sam was not there, curled up to his side like he had fallen asleep too. Fussing his brows together in the dark, Jason sighed. This was not the first time this had happened since Mischa had left their lives. It had been about six to seven weeks and Sam was still not over it, neither was he but he put on a brave face for her. Who he worried about. He had seen Sam self destruct time and time again, first with the death of her daughter then with giving up Hope, another little girl they had taken in and then after her brother's death and then after the entire fall out of them. He didn't like seeing her like this and feared it was happening again. Sometimes he just found Sam sitting in the nursery, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair that was still left in the room, all the other stuff had been moved back into storage. Another he had found Sam in the kitchen, a place she was hardly in, scrubbing away at an visible mess on the tiled floor. When he had explained all this to Carly, she had told him that it sounded like Sam was nesting in away. He had told her she was crazy.

Wondering where She had gone off too this time? Jason slowly rolled out of bed, only wearing a pair of faded blue boxers, he reached out and pulled on a pair of sweat pants as he made his way out of the room. Closing the door behind him, He looked across to the nursery. The door was slightly a jarred, a single yellow line of light was bursting thought the crack of it and down the hallway. Stopping a few feet from where he stood.

He walked towards the light, pushing open the door to find Sam, moving a dresser into the middle of the room where other furniture was, She was too focused on her task to notice him watching her. There were old sheets spread out on the floor, covering every inch of the room.

Jason then watched Sam as she bent over a can of paint, pouring it into a tray. The paint was left over from when Sam had decided that the bathroom needed a new paint job, it was a pale blue colour, the colour of the ocean Sam had told him.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, her hair was up in a messy bun. She was wearing only one of his black t-shirts, which came down mid thigh, just covering the curve of her ass.

Dipping the roller into the paint, she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"What?" she shrugged, meeting his eye.

"Nothing," he replied back with a shrug. He was leaning against the frame of the door, arms across over his chest. "Just wondering what you are doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like!" she replied as she applied the roller onto the white primed wall, "I am painting!"

"I can see that," replied Jason stepping into the room. "But why now Sam?" he asked moving closer to her. Sam was not looking at him but concentrating on her painting job.

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged, quickly looking over her shoulder at him before returning back to her task.

Jason watched her for a few minutes as she continued to paint the walls of the nursery, he knew better then to stop her. However, he didn't feel right leaving her here like this alone. Slowing moving towards her, he made his way further into the room.

"Can I help?" he asked as he picked up a paint brush and dipped it into the tray.

Sam looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, "I thought you would never ask!"

_

* * *

_

October 18

_th__..._

_It was a month since her little girl had been born and she was back in Port Charles. Chandler had told her mom that she had wanted to go back...that she had found a family to adopt her baby. Her mom had agreed to this, knowing that this was what her daughter wanted and didn't want to argue. _

_Now Chandler sat in the back of her fourth period English class, brainstorming a plan on how to get the person she wanted to raise her daughter, attention. She had thought about just going up to her and handing over the baby but that would just rise to many eyebrows and questions. She didn't want the person to know that she was the mother. It had to be anonymous. But how could you do that with a baby? Asked Chandler to herself. She knew she had to think of something soon and quick too before the baby got to old. _

_There were so many people she wanted to tell about the baby, including Kristina but knew she couldn't. Because if she did, her plan would be ruined. So instead she kept things quiet. _

* * *

"How's your sister doing?" asked Chandler towards Kristina. They were seated outside of Kelly's sharing a ice-cream sundae. It was the beginning of August and burning hot.

"I don't really know," admitted Kristina at her friend as she skimmed the top of the ice-cream off with her spoon. "I haven't really seen Sam since she had given up Mischa and plus she doesn't like talking about it...well at least not to me that is!"

"That's sad that she couldn't keep the baby," replied Chandler, taking a sip from her coke. Kristina had told her all about the baby and how it had arrived mysteristly on Sam's door step, like a gift from god or something. She had told her how she thought that her sister would make such a good mother and should have kept the baby, saying this might be her only chance. But of course Sam had other ideas. She didn't believe her life was fit for a baby and her chance for motherhood had come and gone. "But at least the family that she gave it too where good people!"

"Yeah, I never met them but what I have read of their file...which I wasn't suppose to do but hey when my mom leaves it open on the kitchen table it's fair game. Plus my mom seemed to really like them...which is saying something!" cried Kristina a smile appearing on her face. Making both girls laugh. "I just want my sister too be happy and she was really happy with that baby!" added Kristina quietly, her eyes falling onto the table.

"I'm sure everything will work out," spoke Chandler comfortably, reaching out and taking her friends hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

Kristina looked up at this and smile at her friend. She was happy that she was back. "Your right!"

Just then Kristina's cell phone began to ring within her purse.

"Hold on," she spoke as towards Chandler as she reached into her purse and pressed talk on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Krissy, you need to come down to General Hospital now!"

"Molly? What happened?" asked Kristina with panic. "Are you hurt? Is Mom? Is Sam?"

"No no, everyone is alright!" reassured Molly on the other line. "Well maybe not the Letts."

"What about the Letts?" asked Kristina with confusion.

"Well they were in a car accident this morning; they were hit front on by a drunk driver. Their dead, Kristina," added Molly in a quiet voice.

A million thoughts raced through Kristina's mind at this news. "what do you mean their dead?"

"Their dead...no longer living," explained Molly.

"I know what their 'dead' means Molly!" snapped Kristina into the phone. "What happened to the baby?" she hoped that her little sister wouldn't say that she died too. She couldn't deal with imaging that beautiful baby girl lying still.

"Mischa is alive. She was with the babysitters when the accident had happened." Explained Molly as she listened to her sister sigh out in relief at hearing that the little girl was alright.

"But what does this mean? Who gets Mischa now?" asked Kristina.

"that's the thing, I don't know. After hearing the news that the Letts had been rushing to General Hospital, Mom had driven here, with me like a crazy women and then the social worker and judge arrived and police too. They are all at the courthouse , trying to figure out what to do next. I was just told to sit like a good little girl in the waiting room, Mom got some nurse to look after me but I thought you would have wanted to know!" explained Molly to her sister.

"Is Sam and Jason there?" asked Kristina.

"Yeah, they were the first ones to be called. They are down in the courthouse too!" replied Molly.

"Okay, well I am leaving now, so I will be there in a few," replied Kristina as she got to her feet. "and Molly,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling me!" added Kristina before closing shut her phone and looking over at Chandler.

"Come on, we are going to GH!" She spoke to her friend, as she slugged her purse over her shoulder. "I will tell you the whole story on the way there!"

Nodding her head at this, Chandler rose to her feet and followed Kristina.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! And just to let you all know, next chapter will be the last chapter of this story!


	10. Nine

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

A Bundle- Chapter 9

"What do you want to do today?" asked Jason, coming up behind Sam and wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. They were in the bedroom, it was the middle of the afternoon but they had just woken up. Sam was looking out the bedroom window, down at the busy street below.

"Lunch!" she replied turning her neck to look up at Jason.

"Lunch?" asked Jason confused.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" admitted Sam, a small smile appearing on her face. "We could get dressed up and go to the Metro Court." She spoke as she turn her around, so that she was now facing him.

Jason made a slight face at the words, "dressed up". But just as he opened his mouth to reply, Sam's cell phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought," whispered Sam as she let out a sigh and walked over to the end table where her cell phone lied. Picking it up, she pressed the phone to her ear, "McCall!"

"Sam, it's your mother. You have to come to the courthouse. The Letts have been in a car accident," stated Alexis. "They died."

"What?" asked Sam, her voice in barely a whisper. "Was Mischa with them?"

"I don't know the details. The judge just phoned me. Please just come!" stated Alexis before hanging up.

As Sam hung up, Jason took a step towards her, sensing something was wrong. "What happened?"

"The Letts were in a car accident, their dead and now my mom wants me to meet her at the courthouse!" spoke Sam slowly, trying to process the news she was just given; a sense of fear and panic spreading through her body.

"What about Mischa?"

"I don't know Jason. Alexis doesn't know. She just told me to get down to the courthouse!" Spoke Sam, she was surprised how calm her voice sounded.

"Then let's go," replied Jason, reaching out and grabbing her hand, gently squeezing it before ushering her out of the room. Neither spoke of Mischa or the fear they were feeling. Neither wanted to jinx it in any way.

* * *

Kristina and Chandler stepped off the elevator and ran towards where they found Molly seated on one of the plastic waiting room chairs reading. "Molly," cried out Kristina towards her little sister, who looked up from her book.

"Good you got here!" spoke Molly as she marked her page in her book and closed it, standing up.

"Is there any news?" asked Kristina as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and locked eyes with her sister.

Molly closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side, "No Mom hasn't phoned me back or anything yet."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait," began Kristina. "We have to go to the courthouse!"

"We can't! First Mom would ground us for sure and 2nd, the nurse is watching me..." her voice trailed off as she looked over her sister's shoulder to the nurse who was standing at the nurse's station. Her head was bend over a patient's chart but Molly knew that she was listening in. "Maybe we should just stay here for a while, Krissy." Suggest Molly looking once again back at her sister.

Kristina looked at her sister for a second before nodding her head. "Okay we will stay for a bit but that's it." She mumbled, she wasn't one for waiting around. The teenage girl then took a seat beside her sister, reaching out and taking one of the magazines off of the coffee table. She began to flip through it carelessly and Chandler took the seat beside her. Her mind was going a mile a minute, a million of questions popping up within.

_

* * *

_

October 23

_rd__..._

_"Mom, I am giving her away. I found the perfect family." Spoke chandler to her mother over the breakfast table. _

_Chandler's mother looked up from the sleeping baby in her arms and over at her daughter. "If you are sure," she spoke in a soft voice, giving her daughter a kind smile. She knew her daughter had more strength within her then she ever did. She knew that her daughter was thinking of the future for not only her but for this sweet little girl. _

_"I am sure Mommy. I want to give her a life that I know I cannot provide for her. I am only a teenager still. I don't know anything about babies and motherhood. I want more for her. This family that I have chosen to raise my daughter, are good people. They are the perfect match for her," explained Chandler as she stabbed at her eggs with her fork. "I have made up my mind. The papers have been signed, all I have to do is go by the adoption agency on the 25__th__ and give her up." _

_Chandler's hazel eyes stare over the table towards her mother, who locked eyes with her daughter. Chandler had her mother would had protested at the date being so close, however she did not say a word. Her mother knew her and knew that this was the right chose. _

* * *

"What will happen to her?" asked Sam towards her mother. They were standing outside the office of the judge. Inside where the social worker, Judy , the police and the DA and the judge discussing Mischa. It turned out that the Letts had no close family members in the city who could take Mischa and there was no undated will stating if in a case of death that Mischa would go to. There was nothing like that. Thus making them, go back to square one.

Alexis explained all this to her daughter. "If the judge cannot come up with a suitable guardian then she will probably be placed into foster care," as she spoke theses words she could feel the protesting of Sam beside her.

"There is no way that is happening!" cried Sam, throwing her hands up in the air, her brown eyes blazing with rage. "There is no way that I am allowing that little girl to be put into the arms of strangers once again! She has been through enough!" Tears filled her eyes and she realized how much she wanted Mischa. She was willing to fight tooth and nail for her. Glancing over her shoulder, she locked eyes with Jason; praying that he felt the same way. That this would not be another Hope incident.

Jason nodded his head at her."Is there any way that we could adopt her?" asked Jason in a quiet voice coming up behind Sam and touching her lightly on the shoulder and looking over at Alexis.

"Well that is really up to the judge to decide. It is all in his hands really now," replied Alexis sadly. She just as much as Sam and Jason wanted to see a happy ending for this little red head girl.

_

* * *

_

October 25

_th__..._

_Chandler looked down once again at the paper in her hand and back up to the door. She had the right apartment. Slipping into the pocket of her jacket, she let out a deep breath before kneeling down in front of the dark paneling of the door. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But it was something that had to be done. _

_She looked down at the sleeping child as she gently placed her down on the wooden floors of the hallway. This would probably the last time she would be seeing her. She wanted to capture this moment in her mind, making her remember it forever. Brushing away the sudden tears that filled her hazel eyes, Chandler rose to her feet, it was time for her to go. _

_For a second, she raised her hand to the door as if she was going to knock but quickly thought not too. She didn't want to be seen. It was would all easier if she left in silence. Lowering her hand, she looked down at her sleeping daughter. A smile appearing on her face at the thought of what the future held for this little one. Reaching into the inside of her Jacket, Chandler pulled out an envelope. It contained a simple sentence of when her daughter had been born and what her name was. She had written a page length letter beforehand but had thought against it. _

_Placing the envelope down beside, her daughter, Chandler quickly left. Her heart was breaking at every step she took...stepping further and further away from her daughter but she knew it was for the better. Stepping into the elevator it was then that Chandler let herself break down into sobs. The quicker she got home, the better. _

* * *

They arrived at the courthouse just in time to see for themselves what was in store for Mischa's future. Kristina, Molly and Chandler all stood a few feet away from where Sam, Jason and Alexis stood outside of the judge's office. Their backs where towards them, so they did not see the three girls arrive.

"Wait," whispered Kristina harshly at Molly as she reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her back. Molly was about to walk up to their mother and make their present known. But Kristina had stopped her just as the office door opened and everyone stepped out. They all watched in silence as the judge shook hands with Judy the social worker and the police officer. It was then that the judge turned towards where Alexis, Sam and Jason stood waiting.

"What is happening?" heard the three girls Alexis asked, taking a step forwards.

"We found it is in the best interest that Mischa be released into Ms. McCall's and Mr. Morgan's considy, until another home can be arranged," explained the judge, his eyes looking over Alexis's shoulder to where Jason and Sam stood. Both nodded their heads, in agreement.

"Excuse me judge," spoke up Jason after a moment had passed.

"Yes?"

"Me and Sam would like to adopt Mischa," finished Jason, glancing down at Sam for a second before meeting the judge's eye once again.

"Well, I am sure Judy can give you the proper paper work to fill out and such and show you how to go about adopting this little one for yourselves," replied the judge simply before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway.

Jason then turned his attention towards Judy, who smiled at him. "Call me on Monday and we will arrange it all," replied Judy with a smile looking away from Jason and towards Sam. She had seen the two of them with Mischa. As a social worker she wanted the best for the little girl and she believes that they were it. She had seen what foster care could do for a child, how it affected them in the long run, she didn't want that to happen to Mischa. She wished that every child had someone fighting this strongly for them, like Mischa had with Sam and Jason.

Jason gave her a silent nod of the head, thanking her for all her help. He then wrapped his arms around Sam, kissing the back of her neck. His heart raced with excitement, he couldn't believe that they would be getting back the little girl they had fallen in love with.

Tears ran down Sam cheeks, as she looked on at Judy. "Where is she?" asked Sam in a low whisper.

"Mischa is with a police officer and another social worker in the holding room just down the hallway. She was brought to us shortly after we shortly found out about the Letts," replied Judy as she reached out and touched Sam's hand. "She will be here shortly."

Just as she spoke these words; footsteps could be heard approaching. They seemed to turn in slow motion as they looked towards where the social worker and cop where coming down the hallway.

"MAMA!" cried out a small voice.

"Mischa," whispered Sam, tears falling down her cheeks as her eyes fell onto the little girl who was being held in the arms of the police officer. At seeing Sam, Mischa began to squirm in the officer's embrace, fighting to get out.

As Sam took a step forward, pulling away from Jason, the officer and social worker stopped walking and stood just a few feet away from where Sam and the other where.

The officer then bent down and placed Mischa on the floor. The tot who was now 11 months, was a little bigger then Sam had last saw her. Her hair was longer too and up in pigtails on the side of her head. Her hazel eyes sparkled as they fell onto Sam.

"Mama," cried Mischa clapping her hands together as she began them to walk in uneasy steps towards where Sam stood. She had taken her first steps just a few days ago when she had tried walking towards the front door of the Letts' house.

Sam's broke out into a smile of surprise and utter joy as she looked on as Mischa began to walk towards her. Bending down, she opened her arms wide, "That's it Princess, you can do it!" cheered on Sam as Mischa took her last few remaining steps and fell into Sam's arms. Wrapping her arms around Mischa, Sam placed kisses all over the tots face as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hugging the little girl against her chest, Sam rose to her feet.

Chandler stood by and watched at Sam embraced Mischa with love and tenderness, tossing her up into the air and catching her again, making the hallway echo with laughter. A small smile appeared on her face, as sudden tears began to weld up in her eyes. It was then in that moment that she knew that after all those months, she had done the right thing. Her daughter, Mischa was in good hands. This was the family she had wanted her daughter to have, she thought as she watched as Jason came over and embraced Sam and Mischa, wrapping his strong arms around both of his girls.

A bundle of joy that is what Chandler felt. Her heart swelling with happiness as she continued to watch the family reunion.

The End

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Thanks so much for all that have read and review and stuck by this story. I appreciate it.

Please review, once last time. Julie


End file.
